Speechless (Literally)
by Avengers-Besties22
Summary: Stony AU where Tony has to spend his days catering to his customer's coffee requests. Things start to look up once he gets a new regular to watch. A regular who happens to be very easy on the eyes. What he doesn't know is that he's really easy on the ears too. (Coffee shop worker! Tony x Deaf! Steve)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Stony shippers! Here's to another Stony AU :D This is just the beginning so hopefully the fic will get better, but enjoy ^_^ Btw, we're still working on Dreaming of You -L**

It was official, Tony hated Thursdays. It seemed to him that they always caused bad luck, every week without fault something went wrong. Last Thursday he had locked himself out of his car. He knew it was probably a bad idea, but he broke the window to get them out. That window was expensive AND sharp Tony had the luck to find out. Two Thursdays ago he accidentally opened the wrong apartment door on an old lady who was changing. Yes, he should've made sure the number was right, but who doesn't lock their door? Especially if you're gonna be changing...seriously.

This Thursday was no different. Tony had forgotten to change his alarm clock for daylight savings time causing him to be a whole hour late for his shift at the coffee shop downtown. He was surely in for big trouble.

Tony pushed the clear front door open, causing the doorbell to ding seemingly pointing out his tardiness to everyone there. He retreated behind the counter and flung his apron on over his white shirt.

"Why are you so late Tony? You know Nick's gonna be ticked off at you," his coworker Natasha spat at him. Anyone could see that she was working on an hour less of sleep than usual.

"Well, that's his problem isn't?"

"No, it's YOURS Stark," And sure enough their Boss' booming voice cut through. _Crap. _Tony had no idea why this one eyed, bald, and fierce man would run a coffee shop. It just didn't seem right, but now he had bigger problems. Yes, it was _his _problem.

"Mr. Fury...have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes were in the light?" _Wow, way to go Tony, the dude has one eye and I don't find it even remotely attractive._

"Cut the crap Stark. If I had half a brain I would fire you. Instead, you're working two hours extra. Don't say anything else that will put you in a bad position, or I will have no choice but to lay you off," Nick said threateningly waving his index finger.

Tony swallowed his pride, "Yes sir." Yeah, the sir part was hard.

Different customers came and went without much fuss. The extra two hours were going awfully slow for Tony though. He had things he could be doing at home, but oh no here he was all because he was stupid enough to forget to change his alarm. Sometimes life didn't seem fair. After another Mocha Frappe was sold though, his eye caught something very interesting. Maybe Thursdays weren't that bad...

**Okay, that was the first chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too short. I'm off to read Shadow Scale (which I highly recommend folks) Night! :) -L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now we'll finally we get to meet Steve a bit :) Also, with Spring Break coming up I hope to update more often, but we'll see what happens. Enjoy (or try to) ~L**

Yup, There was certainly something alluring about this new fellow. It might have had something to do with the way his eyes seemed to take all of his surrounding in with extra scrutiny and wonder, or maybe how hard he concentrated on reading that big thick book he had brought along with him in that brown messenger bag. Whatever it was however, Tony decided that he liked it. While he was on his shift though, he wasn't able to just approach him. How had he missed him earlier today? Tony shook his head at his own obliviousness.

"Ahem."

Tony snapped put of his reverie and stared at the source of the (rude, he thought) noise.

"Sorry m'am. What will it be today?"

"I already told you while you apparently weren't listening," The redhead huffed. It seemed Thursday hadn't been treating her well either.

"Well, you're right. I wasn't listening, so you'll have to tell me again."

She sighed, "I would like an expresso machiato," then as an afterthought she added, "Please."

_Please doesn't sweeten my tea, _Tony wanted to say but bit his tongue. "Alright. Name?"

"Sarah."

"Okay Sarah. Just a couple moments and I'll call you over."

Sarah's frame left his view, and (luckily for Tony) provided him the perfect view of the _hot coffee shop stranger _or hcss as he was now officially dubbed.

He watched as Hcss took a small sip of the steaming drink he must have ordered earlier. It must have been too hot because his mouth quickly retreated. Tony obviously wasn't watching his mouth though (obviously)

"You're obviously staring at someone there Stark. Do you have a little crush?" Natasha teased.

"I am simply making sure my valued customers receive quality drinks and service Tasha. No crushes involved there," the sass was just dripping from that sentence.

"Mmmhmm," she followed his stare. "OH! Oh oh oh oh! He comes in everyday at around 10:30."

Tony's eyes widened, "Name!?"

"Woah calm down there. Yeah uh, actually I'm not sure. I think it starts with an s though. You guys would look cute together."

"He would look cute even without my extraordinary good looks, and that's saying a lot."

Then, as if his bad Thursday luck had caught up with him again, Hcss got up, grabbed his bag, and left with a ding from the front door. Tony tried his best to hide his disappointment. Was he cursed?

"Sir!"

As if he needed more to be disappointed in, he knew that voice was Sarah. And he may or may not have forgotten to even put in her order...

**Don't worry, this will speed up. I kinda wanted some pining in there. If I don't update again later tonight/tomorrow, then expect it by Friday. I have never actually been to a Starbucks before so I have no idea how it works. I have been to one that was in a hospital, but that wasn't really like an actual Starbucks setup. Love you all ! Stay Strong, us fangirls (or fanguys) have each others' backs ~ L**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Last week was a bit hectic, and this week looks similar but I'm trying to fit this in. Thank you for reviewing/following/favoritng/ etc. Who's excited to see more stony in Age of Ultron coming up? I know I am. Now without further ado, chapter three! ~L**

Tony slumped his head on the counter as he heard the ding of the door's bell signal that his chance was gone. How could he have been so stupid! It certainly wasn't like him to let an opportunity like this pass. No, the Tony Stark everyone knew would boldly use some cheesy pick-up line and weasel his potential date's number from them before they knew what had happened. He was notorious for that. Then why was he having trouble mustering up the courage to talk to this particular man? But before Tony could get along farther in his thinking, his coworker interrupted.

"I can't believe you didn't ask him out Tony! What were you thinking?" Natasha lightly nudged him with her elbow.

He groaned in response and rubbed his face in frustration, "I don't know I just I-"

"No way! Tony Stark is nervous! Ha! That's rare."

"Shut up! I am not. In fact tomorrow, I will proudly bring my beautiful face in to work and I WILL get mystery man to go to dinner with me. Just you wait Tasha, I will be in a SERIOUS relationship, unlike you," He argued with a smug smile.

"Sure Stark. I won't believe it until I see it. Which is why I bet you ten dollars he says no."

"Deal," and they shook on it before trading shifts and removing their aprons.

Tony paced up and down his tiny apartment. He wasn't sure why he blurted that out, but he couldn't go back now. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw that man's face and his own regret flashing back at him like some kind of sick torture method. Suddenly he stopped as he passed a mirror. His hair was greasy and his face sweaty. This would never impress mystery man. Tony ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. For someone with a high self- confidence, right now he just wasn't feeling it. Taking a yearlong nap might do the trick, but that wasn't exactly a choice.

He slipped into his room and pulled each drawer out and scanned them, looking for something that might give off a good impression tomorrow.

First he pulled out a red dress shirt with white stripes. With a _Nope, _he threw it in the dirty pile he already had piling up.

After several very old and wrinkly shirts later, he found one he thought would work nicely. It was a green, short sleeved, and collared shirt. He could wear a white tie with it he figured, even if it was in dire need to be ironed. Maybe he would be able to clean up good tomorrow, and maybe he would be able to impress his client. The only thing Tony knew for sure was that tonight's sleep wouldn't come easy.


End file.
